


How It Was

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Black Sabith, Deal with a Devil, F/F, Pining, Sabrina is 18 AU, im not sure what happened here, kinda of weird and poetic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: It was annoying, the cheerfulness; the toothrottingly sweet smiles and the way she all but slipped into class, the way she believed the best in everyone despite knowing what darkness the world held and the how she demanded justice never though justice for women like them was merely a fairytale.Lilith thinks about Sabrina. And then she does something about it.





	How It Was

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes Sabrina is 18 au and also this was kinda weird and poetic and idk what happened.

It was annoying, the cheerfulness; the toothrottingly sweet smiles and the way she all but skipped into class, the way she believed the best in everyone despite knowing what darkness the world held and the how she demanded justice never though justice for women like them was merely a fairytale.

 

“Thank you,” Sabrina said as they stood in the darkness, demon banished from its mortal host. It gave Lilith pause, this genuine thankfulness. No one thanked her, no one had reason to. The warmth of Sabrina’s hand in hers still lingered from earlier exorcism.

 

Was she ever that innocent? Did she ever believe that someone would be kind just for the sake of kindness? Maybe once, but only for a few fleeting moments. She wasn’t born, she was created from the dust and to the dust she’d return one day. When she first opened her eyes she was both younger and older than Sabrina, but time was young too and juxtaposition didn’t worry her then.

 

Wherever Sabrina went, Lilith followed in the shadows. She trusted her, or rather, she trusted Miss Wardwell and further intertwining their lives was easy. It was a cup of tea here, a listening ear there, and a helping hand whenever the young witch found herself in trouble. It was a romanticing, a seduction, gaining Sabrina’s total trust and loyalty. And soon Lilith knew the little songs Sabrina hummed when getting ready, the way she always put others before herself in the tiniest of ways whether it was holding doors in the rain or whispering protection spells over her friends.

 

There was a moment, days before she’d told Sabrina she was a witch, one forever burned into Lilith’s memory, when she heard the softest murmur outside her office door. Moving closer to the closed door she let her eyes shut, stretching her powers out to see Sabrina, facing the door with both hands up and swaying in a trance-like state. The words Sabrina spoke were familiar, a protection spell, gentle like a blessing and strong like a curse. Startled, Lilith stifled a gasp and remained still on the other side of the door long after Sabrina had gone.

 

…

 

It was aggravating, the purity; the curl of her blonde hair and the curve of her neck. Just looking at her apple red lips Lilith knew Sabrina had never been properly kissed. She’d known immediately why The Dark Lord wanted Sabrina, she was exquisite with untapped power humming through her veins. When Lilith was near the girl she could almost taste in.

 

Miss Wardwell’s sheet are maroon. In between sleeping and wakefulness is when Lilith imagined the contrast of Sabrina’s pale skin and blood red of the sheets. That thought alone is enough to drive a lesser demon insane but she went farther. Maybe she was already insane, maybe she has been for a while. Corrupting Sabrina’s soul was one thing, but corrupting her body would have so much more fun.

 

She could easily imagine the way Sabrina’s white-blonde hair would look fanned out in her pillow. She could almost taste the way the magic would feel on her skin. In her mind’s eye Sabrina wouldn’t shy away, trying to hide her nakedness like Eve, but give herself fully over to Lilith’s hungry eyes and her wandering touch. How beautiful she’d sound, gasping Lilith’s name until the sun rose again.

 

But instead, she wrapped Sabrina’s slender wrist with red yarn to anchor them together, forcing herself to keep to the task at hand- crushing Sabrina’s spirit- and not how lovely she’d look tied to Miss Wardwell’s four poster bed. Slowly, she unwound the ball of yarn and watched her disappear into limbo.

 

…

 

It was maddening, the way she cried. The way a single quiver of the lip and drop of salty tear could make Lilith’s chest hurt. She was the most powerful demon imaginable but the sight of the half mortal girl crying on the other side of the mirror made Lilith feel more powerless than she had in years.

 

She hated feeling weak, hated fluttering in her chest and the tears that pricked the corners of her own eyes. It reminded her of a time when the stars burned bright and young, when she swore to never be weak again.

 

…

 

It was terrifying, letting her get so close. Sabrina’s light made its way into every crack and cevase of Lilith’s life. As much as she despised teaching those little mortal children, she looked forward to seeing Sabrina in her classroom, enjoyed when she stopped by her office, coming over to her house for midnight tea.

 

Sabrina let herself into Lilith’s office one afternoon, cheerfully smiling at her as she placed a shiny red apple on her desk. Her smile was so bright, so welcoming and kind, that Lilith wanted to hurt her, wanted to terrify her and show her exactly what a monster she was.

 

She caught Sabrina’s wrist and jerked her closer. She watched the catch in Sabrina’s breath and her pretty smile that dropped for a split second as her flush deepened. But then the smile was back, bigger than before and it was wonderful and totally unnerving to Lilith.

 

“Miss Wardwell?” Sabrina glanced from her face to where her wrist was being held captive.

 

Lilith released her, stepping back, “I- is there there something I can do for you?”

 

“I just wanted to see how your day was,” Said Sabrina, “And give you the apple of course.”

 

“Of course,” Lilith nodded, of course, she was just stopping by to be kind, “Well my day has been pretty uneventful.”

 

“Sometimes those kinds of days are nice,” Sabrina said, then gave a little wave, “I’ll see you tomorrow Miss Wardwell!”

 

“Yes, I will,” she murmured, watching Sabrina disappear out the door, her heart pounding, face flushed with a feeling she’d not felt in millennia.

 

 _Love_.  

 

…

 

It was wonderful, when Sabrina trusted her. True, Sabrina trusted too freely and quickly but one night she appeared on Miss Wardwell’s doorstep, poorly concealing her tears.

 

She knew what day it was, of course, Lilith always did her research and after only a handful of leading questions, Sabrina broke down in tears saying it was the anniversary of her parents death.

 

“I’m so sorry love,” Lilith murmured offering Sabrina a handkerchief and patting her knee. But soon she was petting her hair, letting Sabrina cry herself to sleep with her head in Lilith’s lap.

 

…

 

It was idiotic of her to forget why she’s there. Stupid to forget why she was sent to Greendale in the first place, who she answered to, her mission to complete.

 

But with Sabrina’s signature on the dotted line, she’s forgotten, she’s _been_ forgotten by her dark lord and savior.

 

(Was she really saved? Or did she merely exchange one master for another?)

 

…

 

It was horrible, the look on her face when she burst through the door. The light was gone, a horrible mix of anger and fierce hurt marring her features. The office down rattled as Sabrina slammed it shut behind her, stalking up to the desk with Hell Fire burning in her eyes.

 

“Sabrina!” Lilith exclaimed, as if she didn’t immediately know. There was only one thing that would make Sabrina so angry at her.

 

“You’ve been working for him this whole time!” Sabrina yelled, “You tricked me!”

 

“Keep your voice down!” Lilith hissed, drawing herself up to her full height. Sabrina paused, faltered, but stepped forward with the full force of her anger again.

 

“How could you? I trusted you! I thought-“

 

“What? You thought what Sabrina? That I liked you? That I wanted to be your friend? That you were _special_?” Lilith sneered the last word. Leaning against her desk she threw her head back with a wicked laugh. It was easier this way, easier to crush her than beg for forgiveness.

 

Pretty tears spilled over, big, salty drops rolling down Sabrina’s face, “You made me sign The Book Of the Beast.”

 

“I didn’t make you do anything my dear, that was all you,” said Lilith, “if anything, you should be thanking me- look at all this power that’s at your command! You’re the most powerful witch of this realm, hell, you could smite me right now if you wished.”

 

“I could never do that Miss Wardwell,” Sabrina said, backing towards the door, “Because _I_ am not a monster.”

 

It was like knife was plunged through her chest, icy and sharp. It wasn’t supposed to go like this, this wasn’t supposed to happen. But Sabrina was right, who else would be sent to sully her soul?

 

With the flick of her wrist the lock slid into place, trapping them together, and in several steps she was upon her, pressing Sabrina into the locked door. Every trace of anger had disappeared, leaving only hurt fear in Sabrina’s eyes. Her little human heart pounded in her chest so loudly Lilith could nearly hear it.

 

“Let me go,” Sabrina breathed, “Please Miss Wardwell, let me go,”

 

“Are you afraid?” Lilith leaned in, tongue flicking out to catch one of her salty tears, “Afraid of what your monster will do to you?”

 

Sabrina trembled, “I’m not afraid.”

 

“You know, we’re not so different you and I,” she said with a sad smile, Lilith’s fingertips traced their way up from Sabrina’s jaw to her temple.

 

“I’m nothing like you,” Sabrina hissed.

 

“Oh?” Lilith chuckled softly, “What about when you told dear, dear Harvey about your witchy little secret?”

 

Realization dawned on Sabrina and she struggled, tried to escape, “No! Don’t! Please don’t erase my memories! I’ll just find out again like I did!”

 

“Shhh shh,” Lilith cooed as her magic took effect, “It’s almost over, soon, my love, this will just be a bad dream.”

 

Sabrina stopped fighting, a glassing look clouding her eyes for a moment. Then she blinked up at Lilith.

 

“Miss Wardwell?” The fire and fury were gone from her face, replaced with the gentle innocence Lilith had come to know.

 

“What happened?” Sabrina asked, “I don’t remember… why are you holding me?”

 

“You fainted my dear,” Lilith released her, stepping back, “You almost fell. When was the last time you ate?”

 

Sabrina shook her head, “I don’t remember. I think I should head home though.”

 

“Would you like me to drive you?”

 

“No, I can manage,” Sabrina said and gave her a little wave.

 

“Sabrina! You know you can talk to me about anything, don’t you? I’ll always be here for you,”

 

Then that brilliant smile was back, “Of course Miss Wardwell, See you tomorrow!”

 

Lilith smiled back, a sad smile that didn’t meet her eyes, “See you tomorrow, Sabrina.”

 

…

 

It was frightening, when he appeared before her. The Dark Lord was always a fantastic sight to be seen, striking fear into the hearts and souls of all who dared look upon when his cloven feet. In his presence, Lilith could do nothing but fell to her knees.

 

“Rise my wicked and faithless servant,” he said, “Name the reward you desire for your service in delivering the Spellman girl to me and it shall be yours. Let it be anything, anything at all.”

 

In one hand materialized a golden crown and in the other a scepter, “Would like to rule Hell? Have all the earth bow to you? Kings and Queens, Presidents and Prime Ministers would answer to you alone, begging for mercy and sacrificing their own spawn for your favor. Would you like the stars? Would you like to pull the tides and bring chaos to the mortals here? Throw fire from space and show them what the heavens are truly made of?”

 

“I want the girl,” she said, loudly, clearly, “I want Sabrina Spellman. You claim her soul for yourself but I want the deed transferred to me. I want to her to belong to me and me alone to do with as I wish.”

 

“One single little girl?” The Dark Lord sneered, “That you’ve spent so long securing for me? Whatever for?”

 

Having the clearest of minds, all distraction and true desires hidden away was the only way to barter with him. Lilith didn’t think about her smile or her gentle ways, she didn’t think about how Sabrina was the only person in centuries to care.

 

“She’s a pretty thing,” she said, instead, “And we both know how powerful she is. I want to see her on her knees, I want to make her beg.”

 

“I could show you that now,” he hissed.

 

“I don’t want to share.”

 

Even evil was bound by conventions and The Dark Lord had already promised her anything she wished. With a flourish the deed to Sabrina’s soul was presented to Lilith, her name written in red ink as the owner.

 

“She’ll never love you, Miss Wardwell,” The Dark Lord said, “Only I can love you.”

 

…

 

It was heavy, the paper, the deed written in blood ink, undestroyable by both heaven and hell. That’s how deeds to souls were, they stood the rest of time, weathered any mortal storm.

 

It wasn’t just physically heavy but emotionally. The deed to Sabrina’s soul weighted on the heart Lilith thought she’d cut out of her chest centuries ago. Somehow, it both ate at her and sustained her.

 

Sabrina skipped in and out of her office, in and out of her home, saying things like “You’re the best!” and kissing her on the cheek after midnight tea. Lilith was adept at century's worth of torture, but this was an entirely new strain of awful.

 

She longed to use her new power, her claim over the half witch’s soul to make Sabrina tremble and quake. She wanted to take her far, far away from the horrors of Greendale, to a paradise all their own where Lilith could be Sabrina’s only god, master, and savior.

 

But every time she considered it, she thought of the devistates look in Sabrina’s eyes when she’d found out who Miss Wardwell really was.

 

Shuddering, Lilith slid the draw with the deed closed. It would have to wait for another day. Sabrina was forever that forbidden fruit, behind the walls of the garden where Lilith was no longer welcome.  

 

…

 

It was a surprise- but it also wasn’t- when Sabrina burst through her office door, talking as fast as the five rivers of hades about Father Blackwood and The Dark Lord And a book report Rosalind was writing and-

 

“Sabrina, won’t you slow down!” She exclaimed, only then seeing the shining tear tracks on Sabrina’s face. “My dear,” she said, stepping out from behind her desk, “Whatever is the matter?”

 

She knew. She knew even as the words left her mouth that Sabrina knew.

 

“He sold my soul!” Sabrina said, “The Dark Lord! He sold it to someone called The Mother of Demons and then Roz was telling me about a book she read of mythology and The Mother of Demons is another name of Lilith but I thought she was a myth!”

 

Sabrina grabbed Lilith’s wrist, eyes pleading, “Miss Wardwell what does she want from me?”

 

“Sabrina,” the word was choked, sticking in her throat. She loosed her wrist from Sabrina’s grip, taking her hand.

 

“I don’t know what to do,” said Sabrina softly. She wiped her eyes with her free hand before jerking forward to hug Lilith, arms wrapping tightly around her.

 

Lilith froze for a moment. Then, she hugged her back, gently petting Sabrina’s hair as she cried.

 

“Do you trust me?” She asked.

 

“Do I trust you?” Sabrina repeated, lifting her head to look up. Fresh tears shined on her face. “Of course I trust you, Miss Wardwell.”

 

Lilith took one of Sabrina’s hands, kissing the inside of her wrist, the palm of her hand, her knuckles, “Aren’t you the loveliest little thing? I doubt you’ll let me so close ever again.”

 

“Miss Wardwell?”

 

“Perhaps you’d better sit,”

 

…

 

It was quiet, her office, her house, without Sabrina there to fill the air with silly little things that happened at school, with her aunts, that filled her mind. She hadn’t screamed then Lilith told her, hadn’t cried when she learned of the deception, that her soul had been bought in exchange for her name in the book of the beast.

 

Lilith signed the deed over to her. Sabrina’s soul belonged to Sabrina and Sabrina alone. Then she took it.

 

“Please,” she said, “Stay away from me, I mean it. Stay out of my life and out of my dreams.”

 

Lilith inclined her head, “As you wish.”

 

Sabrina transferred to a differential homeroom and history class. She took extra care to avoid her in the halls. She’d so easily removed herself from Lilith’s reach and the emptiness was palpable.

 

The Dark Lord had no need of her anymore either. She’d strayed too far, gone too rouge in securing Sabrina’s soul for herself.

 

She was truly alone.

 

…

 

It was a shock to see her there, dripping wet with the rain, shivering on her stoop as thunder cracked behind her. It was a striking image. Rain water ruined her mascara, red lipstick smeared, and the little dress and sweater set she wore clung to her slight form in a way that left Lilith with unholy thoughts. It had been a month since

 

“Sabrina,” she breathed, “What- ? Come in, you’re soaked to the skin.”

 

Sabrina shivered as Lilith shut the door behind them, locking out the thunder and lightning. Water pooled at Sabrina’s feet, overflowing from her mary janes and mud soaked socks. With a snap of her fingers, the fire in Lilith’s hearth came to life. She pulled a blanket from her arm chair and handed it to Sabrina.

 

“Undress and wrap up in this,” she instructed and when Sabrina looked up at her in flushed, wide eyed disbelief added, “You are not dripping all over my floor. I’ll find you some spare clothes until yours dry.”

 

Lilith was surprised to see her blink, then nod and drape the blanket over her shoulders to undress beneath it.  

 

A few minutes later, wrapped in the blanket and clad in a nightshirt far to big for her, Sabrina stood by the fire, hair glowing like a halo in the firelight. Lilith set the tea tray on the table.

 

“I made us some tea,” she said, not wanting to get to close again. She knew she was treating Sabrina like a fawn, a little rabbit so easily startled, but she could help it, she wanted to save this moment for as long as she could.

 

“I found out, before,” Sabrina said, staring into the flickering fire, “And then you erased my memories.”

 

She thought about denying it, thought about trying yet again to explain herself, but stopped, “Yes.”

 

“You said that we weren’t so different,”

 

“Sabrina-“

 

“You’re right.”

 

For once in her life, Lilith was at a loss for words. She opened her mouth, closed it again, and just stared.

 

“I really missed you,” continued Sabrina, turning, “And I just wanted to ask if we could start over?”

 

“Yes, I would like that,” Lilith said with a tentative step closer.

 

Sabrina sighed, “Oh good. In that case-“ she stuck her hand out, “I’m Sabrina Spellman. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Lilith,” she said, softly, indulging in the charade, “The pleasure is mine.”

 

Sabrina let their hands linger too long, her gaze drifting to Lilith’s blood red lips. The glance didn’t escape Lilith, but she didn’t move. She didn’t want to break the spell they both seemed to be under.

 

Then, suddenly, Sabrina jerked forward, dropping Lilith’s hand as she threw herself at her, kissing her, sloppy and off center. Lipstick smeared as Lilith pulled her close, crushing their bodies together. Sabrina sighed against Lilith’s mouth as they broke apart, but Lilith didn’t let go.

 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Sabrina whispered.

 

…

 

It was warm, sharing a bed. Tucked under Lilith’s chin, Sabrina dozed, her half-mortal body easily worn out from first the crying reconciliation, then from the fucking.

 

She’d tried to apologize but Lilith had put an end to that nonsense instantly. “You did nothing wrong,” she whispered between kisses, “You shouldn’t even fathom forgiving me, my sweet.”

 

“But I do.”

 

Sabrina’s hands had curled into the sheets, gripping the sea of cotton maroon as she arched into Lilith’s touch, into her kiss, into her. Filthy words spilled from her pretty mouth, sweet and coarse all at once. It was all she’d dreamt of an more, coaxing everything from the smallest whimpers to full throated moans.

 

It was the closest she’d get to heaven, but the only heaven she’d wanted.

 

Now, in her arms, Sabrina gave a little sigh, snuggling closer, “You could have had anything.”

 

Lilith has thought her asleep by now.

 

“What was that love?”

 

“You could have asked the Dark Lord for anything; the world, to be the queen of hell, your freedom, but you asked for me.”

 

Humming against the top of her head, she traced a fingertip from her shoulder to wrist, “Mmmmmm, i just felt like it, I suppose.”

 

It was a lie. It was a lie and they both knew it but let it linger in the air, settling over them like a fine mist.

 

“I’m going to kill him,” Sabrina said. She was calm, tilting her chin to look up at Lilith, “You gave me my freedom and I’m going to give you yours.”

 

Sabrina kissed her again, and for one bright and shining moment, everything was perfect.


End file.
